Expectations
by Saccharine and Sour
Summary: This girl was so strangely opposite, he thought. Opposite himself, even opposite her own self. She always managed to surprise him, so full of surprises himself, in the smallest, most amazing ways.


Title: Expectations

Summary: This girl was so strangely opposite, he thought. Opposite himself, even opposite her own self. She always managed to surprise him, so full of surprises himself, in the smallest, most amazing ways.

Disclaimer: I am far too lame to own Naruto, which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and I have no affiliation nor do I profit from this fanwork.

* * *

Everything about her screamed lavender, he had thought. Her clothes, her eyes, and her peaceful demeanor. He expected her to smell of lavender, too. Lavender and jasmine, regal yet gentle like the princess she is. Instead, she smelled of cinnamon. Cinnamon and sweet, evoking the thoughts of warm summer mornings, of sunshine and laughter.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Mm?" The man in question looked up at Hinata, who was currently positioned comfortably in his lap.

"I can't go make lunch until you let go of me."

This girl was so strangely opposite, he thought. Opposite himself, even opposite her own self. She always managed to surprise him, so full of surprises himself, in the smallest, most amazing ways.

"Can't I just have you instead? You're much sweeter than bento."

She let out a small giggle and pecked his cheek, adding with a wink, "Maybe for dessert later."

He had expected her laughter to be like music box chimes, all soft and delicate and tinkling. Instead, it's as if they come out in short yips that sometimes make him think she's spent too much time around Akamaru over the years. They're high-pitched and sometimes louder than she intends, judging by the light blush that usually adorns her face after. For something considered very humorous, she can't help the tears once she gets going, and occasionally, it's hard for her to stop. He often finds himself at the receiving end of half-hearted complaints about stomach cramps due to her laughter, and it's all his fault. He can't help that her unusual guffaws are as pleasing to him as music.

"Being adults means we can have dessert early, right?" he asked, tightening his grip on her and pulling her with him as he stretched out on their living room couch. Arms locked around her, he intertwined his hands with hers, smiling as she lifted one to kiss the back of his palm. She relaxed in his hold with a content sigh, absent-mindedly caressing his hand with her thumb.

He had expected her hands to be soft and petite, befitting for a midnight princess like herself. They were small and had a tenderness to them that he could easily sense, but they were as calloused as a warrior's hands should be. He never forgot—would never forget, especially not after the war—that she is a ninja just like he is, and he wouldn't dare to undermine her strength and determination. He had expected them to be softer, but he found through her touches that they were loving enough. More than enough. It poured out in each and every contact, even the smallest tap.

"Technically," she responded, "we could. We could also have ramen for every meal if we wanted, though I have a feeling that's something you've done far before becoming an adult, Naruto-kun."

He merely stuck his tongue out in retaliation. She could be such a cheeky girl. He had expected her to be shy, and she still was, really. She was all manners, small smiles and blushes, and, according to his likely exaggerated (but he'd be damned if someone tried to tell him he was wrong) point of view, love incarnate. Sometimes, though, when she was in a good mood or just felt comfortable, she could be downright sassy. Kiba had howled with laughter the first time Naruto had told him about Hinata catching him off-guard with a quick remark; how he could only stand there, jaw wide open, as she chuckled and walked away. Kiba simply said that he had raised her right before succumbing to his mirth again with occasional gasps about feeling like a proud parent. He thinks, with a pout, that Hinata should maybe spend less time with Kiba.

"As adults, though, we have fewer excuses for not fulfilling our promises and obligations. I told Kiba-kun and Shino-kun I would make them lunch today since they're stuck doing gate duty, and Sakura-chan and I have been planning on meeting for tea for a while now," Hinata explained, still caressing his hand lightly.

"I don't like being an adult anymore," Naruto grumbled.

"I know. I'll make you ramen for dessert later to make up for it, and I'll be sure to bring back some red bean soup for you. But right now, I've got promises to keep. We don't go back on our word, right?"

He nodded as they sat up and she shifted off of him, but one arm still came around his waist as she hugged his side. He expected her to be so different from him, but was amazed to learn that in many ways, from big to small, they were the same. He tilted her face toward him, locking lavender eyes with blue, and smiled. It took years of growth, months of getting to know her, and a couple of months after that of dating, but if there was one thing he knew for certain now, it was that he loved this girl with all of his heart.

"What are you thinking about?" Hinata asked, a faint blush lighting up her cheeks as he continued to gaze at her.

"I'm thinking about you," Naruto answered, his loving smile turning into a bright grin. Hinata's matching one, to his mind at least, lit up the room.

"Well, that's good, because I've been thinking about you for years," she replied before kissing him gently, yet passionately. Just like she is, he thought.

She defied all of his expectations, and that made her all the more wonderful.


End file.
